All The Lonely People - Javert & Éponine Modern AU
by mademoiselletori
Summary: Dois estranhos se encontram no metrô. Modern AU.


_All The Lonely People - Javert & Éponine Modern AU_

Chove em Paris como nunca choveu antes. Somente algumas pessoas podem ser vistas na rua: os casais românticos que gostam de caminhar lado a lado debaixo da chuva e os sem-teto que não têm para onde ir; o resto dos habitantes daquela enorme cidade estão trabalhando, no metrô ou até mesmo em suas casas, sentados perto da janela com uma xícara de chá na mão enquanto observam a chuva cair lá fora como um dilúvio. É quinta-feira.

Em alguma lugar, em alguma plataforma de metrô, onde a chuva não pode ser nem ouvida e muito menos sentida, um homem está de pé de frente para o enorme buraco por onde o trem chega e se vai durante várias horas por dia. Ele consulta o seu relógio de pulso e conclui que o trem está um minuto e trinta e sete segundos atrasado. Ele é, de fato, um perfeccionista. O homem suspira quando vê uma garota de mais ou menos dezesseis anos parar ao lado dele na plataforma, com suas botas pretas de combate, cabelo cor-de-rosa e maquiagem pesada. Ela estoura bolhas de chiclete de forma contínua, o que o deixa relativamente irritado. Ele fecha os olhos e deseja que a garota não tivesse aparecido com suas roupas punk e chiclete irritante. Essa é uma das razões pelas quais ele nunca conseguiu achar nenhuma das mulheres que já conheceu antes atraente: elas são todas tão rebeldes e bipolares! Em um minuto elas estão felizes, e no outro, não. Talvez o problema fosse com ele; já não tão jovem, mas, como dizem os franceses, na _fleur de l'âge_ , ele fará cinquenta e um anos na semana seguinte, e talvez ele simplesmente não consiga entender esta nova geração de mulheres. Trinta anos antes, quando ele era considerado um "rapaz" pela sociedade, ele estava muito ocupado com o seu trabalho no departamento de polícia para se interessar por qualquer mulher, e conforme seus colegas de trabalho (pois ele não possuía amigos) se casavam e tinham filhos, ele permaneceu sozinho. Conseguiu um cargo importante, o de inspetor da polícia, sim, mas ainda assim era solitário.

Vendo aquela nova geração de garotas, ele pondera se está pedindo demais quando pensa que gostaria de se envolver com uma mulher normal, relativamente bonita, que risse de suas piadas ruins e gostasse de ir ao cinema nos fins de semana. Talvez ele esteja.

O trem chega. Não está lotado; deve haver, no máximo, cinco ou seis pessoas dentro dele. O homem e a garota entram no trem e tomam caminhos diferentes: ele permanece naquele vagão vazio e ela vai para o primeiro vagão.

Ele odeia quintas-feiras. É um dos dias em que ele tem folga de seu trabalho, e isso, que é tão bom para algumas pessoas, é horrível para ele. Sentado no trem e segurando seu guarda-chuva fechado, o sujeito misterioso começa a pensar se vai tudo bem no departamento de polícia: será que os novos recrutas estão fazendo o trabalho certo? Mas e a papelada? Ele provavelmente teria de terminar toda a papelada no dia seguinte, pois os rapazes novos naquela área tinham medo de cometer algum erro, e por isso não a completavam. Tanto faz. Ele não tem nada melhor para fazer de qualquer maneira.

O trem para em outra plataforma e as portas se abrem. Uma jovem entra no vagão rapidamente antes que as portas se fechem novamente e se senta de frente para aquele homem solitário que, por algum motivo desconhecido até por ele próprio, decidiu deixar sua casa naquela manhã e vagar pelas estações de metrô como um fantasma ao invés de ficar em casa lendo um livro ou assistindo televisão.

A garota sorri para ele. Seu cabelo castanho está dividido em duas tranças curtas e ela usa uma camisa branca e calças pretas por baixo de seu casaco vermelho que vai até os seus joelhos quando ela está sentada. Ela segura sua bolsa com as duas mãos e algumas pingos de chuva ainda podem ser vistos em seu nariz e suas bochechas, o que indica que ela veio da rua e também que esqueceu seu guarda-chuva em casa. Ele percebe os seus grandes e belos olhos castanhos que combinam estranhamente com sua palidez e que, depois de alguns minutos, parecem assombrá-lo. A jovem parece não ter mais de vinte e um ou vinte e dois anos e também parece ser normal: sem cabelo cor-de-rosa, roupas punk ou maquiagem pesada, ela se parece muito com uma daquelas mocinhas que trabalham como garçonetes em cafés para que possam pagar seus estudos. Ele acha que gosta dela.

A jovem continua olhando para ele, o que o deixa um pouco envergonhado, e, para evitar ter de olhar de volta para ela, ele tira um pequeno caderno do bolso de seu casaco e começa a desenhar em uma de suas páginas vazias.

-Me desculpe se eu te deixei sem graça - Uma voz suave surge no vagão onde há somente duas pessoas, e ele presume que a voz pertence a ninguém menos do que àquela garota.

Ele olha para ela com um brilho confuso em seus olhos:

-Perdão...?

-Você desviou os seus olhos - Ela murmura como se fosse chorar, e então baixa os seus próprios olhos. -Me desculpe se eu te deixei sem graça. Minha mãe sempre fala que eu deveria parar de encarar estranhos no metrô. Eu faço isso desde que sou criança.

-Oh. - É tudo o que ele diz pois é tudo que ele consegue dizer. -Está tudo bem, Mademoiselle. Eu sou só...?

-Eu sei. Você é tímido. - Ela completa, com um sorriso doce e juvenil, típico de jovens daquela idade. -Tímido, e muito bonito - Quando a garota percebe a gravidade do que acaba de dizer, ela cora e dá uma risadinha sem graça: - _Mon Dieu_ , o que está acontecendo comigo hoje?! Me desculpe novamente, Monsieur. Eu não quis dizer aquilo.

Desta vez ele não pode evitar sorrir para ela, para aquela ingênua e desajeitada garota que não consegue controlar suas próprias palavras, o que é até um pouco engraçado para ele.

O silêncio reina no vagão conforme ele continua desenhando, e alguns segundos mais tarde o silêncio é quebrado por ela, que começa a cantarolar em voz baixa uma música que ele tem quase certeza ter sido originalmente cantada por Edith Piaf, mas que fica muito bonita na voz daquela garota também.

Ele para de desenhar quando sente os olhos dela sobre ele novamente:

-Você sabe, Monsieur - Ela sussurra, como se lhe contasse um segredo. -Eu sinto que poderia facilmente me apaixonar por você. Não costumo me apaixonar por todas as pessoas que conheço no metrô, mas você parece ser uma excessão.

-E por que acha isso, Mademoiselle?

Ela morde o lábio e o observa por alguns segundos:

-Bem, eu não sei... Você parece tão solitário aí, e eu pensei que, eu não sei... - Ela faz uma pausa. -Eu sou solitária também, e por isso pensei que poderíamos ser solitários juntos. - Ela se aproxima dele e baixa os olhos para o seu caderno de desenhos, cuja folha parece ter sido inteiramente preenchida. A garota sorri quando vê o desenho. -É muito bonito, Monsieur.

Ele baixa os olhos e conclui que, sem ao menos perceber, fez um retrato cuidadoso daquela garota em seu caderno.

Ambos se encaram por alguns momentos, e então ele inclina a cabeça para frente em sua direção, e ela faz o mesmo sem ao menos perceber, seus lábios entreabertos como as pétalas de uma flor. O trem para de repente e ela abre os olhos, que até aquele momento estavam fechados, olha para a placa que indica o nome da estação e sorri:

-Ainda não é a minha estação. Ótimo.

-Sim - Ele sussurra entre os lábios da jovem. -Ainda temos tempo para mais uma coisa.


End file.
